Am Anfang war der Mondschein
by Feelicitas Lefay
Summary: Stand: HBP Lange nach Hogwarts. Draco hat kurz nach dem Endkampf geheiratet. Doch die Probleme wenn man offensichtlich auf der falschen Seite gestanden hat, lassen sich nicht so einfach abschütteln und so ist er ziemlich bald untergetaucht. Komplett
1. Chapter 1

**Autorin: **Feelicitas Lefay**  
Inhalt: **Stand: HBP Lange nach Hogwarts. Draco hat kurz nach dem Endkampf geheiratet. Doch die Probleme wenn man offensichtlich auf der falschen Seite gestanden hat, lassen sich nicht so einfach abschütteln und so ist er ziemlich bald untergetaucht. Er ist jetzt 28 und kehrt zurück zu seiner Familie. Was wird ihn erwarten? Was ist ihm passiert?  
**Zeit: **10 Jahre nach Hogwarts

**Charaktere:** Draco, Narzissa, Lucius und die Ehefrau

**Pairings: **DM/PP DM/OC

**Altersbeschränkung**: M  
**Disclaimer: **Alles von JKR und der Rest gehört meiner regen Phantasie

Am Anfang war der Mondschein 

Heimkehr

Pansy hatte an diesen Morgen heftige Bauchschmerzen und war zuhause im Bett geblieben. Narzissa konnte auch ohne sie die Aufsicht über die Handwerker führen, die dem Kaminzimmer eine frischere Note geben sollten. Es gab da diesen neuen Grünton, den alle die sie kannte unbedingt haben mussten. Der aber so teuer war, das kaum einer ihn besaß. Doch während Narzissa nun schon seit Stunden im Westflügel beschäftigt war, trieb sie die Langeweile doch dazu, aufzustehen und sich die Mühe zu machen, selbst in die Küche zu gehen. Damals in der guten Zeit, als sie noch Hauselfen hatten, wäre das undenkbar gewesen, doch nachdem das Ministerium unter der Leitung des neuen Zaubereiministers Arthur Weasley den Hauselfen vor 8 Jahren eine Generalfreiheit und Unabhängigkeitstherapie angedeihen gelassen hatte, war das etwas anderes. Natürlich konnte man noch Hauselfen, die freiwillig arbeiten wollten, zu einem viel zu hohen Lohn einstellen, doch, weder Narzissa noch sie hatten auch nur einen Hauselfen davon abhalten können, Malfoy Manor den Rücken zu kehren und zur Konkurrenz abzuwandern.

Verdrossen schlich sie über den Flur der Eingangshalle und stockte, als sie merkte, das die Eingangstüre offen war und dort ein Mann stand, den sie nicht kannte. „Wenn sie zu den Handwerkern gehören, sind sie hier falsch, im Westflügel findet die Renovierung statt." Doch dann stutzte sie. Den kannte sie doch. Als der Mann dann langsam und leicht verlegen weiter in die Eingangshalle trat, erschrak sie heftig. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das du noch hier bist. Ich hätte aber auch nicht damit gerechnet, das ich mit meinen Schlüssel noch reinkomme. Warum habt ihr nie das Schloss gewechselt?"

„Nein..." entfuhr es der jüngeren Mrs Malfoy entsetzt. „Doch.." antwortete der Mann und zeigte ihr den Schlüssel in seiner Hand. War er verrückt geworden?

Das konnte doch nicht sein. „Draco bist du es wirklich?"

Der mittelblonde junge Mann mit den zu langen verfilzten Haaren, dem einfachen schwarzen Kleidern und dem arg strapazierten schwarzen Umhang, wandte sich der immer noch mädchenhaften Frau zu. Diese erkannte ihn nun vollends und ging langsam auf ihn zu, fasste ihn an seinen gebräunten Arm und berührte seine Strähnen. „Was hast du bloß mit deinen Haar angestellt?" fragte sie und spürte wie Tränen aufkamen. „Sie haben mir gesagt zu seihst tot." Die Tränen erstickten ihre Stimme.

Dracos grauen Augen sahen auf sie herab. Es war solange her, das er sie gesehen hatte. Zehn Jahre und doch schien sie sich nicht verändert zu haben, obwohl es nicht zutraf. Sie sah keinen Tag älter aus als Zwanzig. Wenn überhaupt, denn dieses kindliche, verspielte war immer ein Teil ihres Wesens gewesen, obwohl sie die führende in ihrer Beziehung damals gewesen war. Doch sie hatten die Rollen getauscht.

Sie stand vor ihm, das ehemals glatte blonde Haar in gepflegte Locken gelegt, einen erlesenen zartgrünen Samtumhang über einen weißen Seidenkleid an. Fast als wäre sie eine Dame an der Seite eines Mannes einer ebenso respektablen Zaubererfamilie wie die Malfoys es einmal waren, und nicht die Witwe des Erben einer Familie voller Todesser. Man hatte das Vermögen der Malfoys damals konfisziert, als sein Vater entgültig nach Askaban gebracht worden war. Die Schlacht war noch nicht ganz vorbei, doch das Ministerium hatte dazu Zeit gefunden ihnen alles zu nehmen. Aber wenn er sich Pansy jetzt so anschaute, das brachte ihn auf einen Gedanken. „Dir scheint es gut zu gehen. Du hast dir auch eine neue Frisur zugelegt... Hast du wieder geheiratet?" brach es aus ihm heraus. Sicher doch, sie war in die Gesellschaft der ersten Klasse der Zaubererwelt eingeführt worden. Sie hatte garantiert einen der Wege genutzt die ihr offen standen und wieder geheiratet.

„Nein, nein. " Sagte sie und schüttelte mit den Kopf. " Wäre ich dann hier? Sähe es dann hier so aus? Was du hier siehst ist das zurückerkämpfte Malfoyvermögen, das deine Mutter und ich uns teilen. Weder sie noch ich haben wieder geheiratet, obwohl es vor Jahren einmal einen französischen Aristokraten gab, der ihr den Hof machte. Wir blieben lieber alleine unter uns." Sie blickte ihn mit ihren blauen Augen an. Worüber redete sie nur? Da stand ihr Mann , der für Tod erklärt worden war und sie erzählte so was als erstes. „Draco, wo warst du nur all die Zeit und warum hast du uns verlassen? Es hätte doch noch andere Wege gegeben."

Anklagend starrte sie ihn an.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	2. Chapter 2

**Auch unangemeldete Leser können jetzt reviewen. **

Ich habe zwar immer noch keine Reviews zu dieser Geschichte, führe das aber darauf zurück, das es wohl nicht so viele gibt, die Draco/Pansy/OC lesen wollen. Schade eigentlich. Aber man soll ja nicht zu früh aufgeben.

**Werbung:**

_Ich plane demnächst ein Co-Projekt der besonderen Art mit „A Kiosk Prologue" Ihre jetzige Geschichte, ist einfach wunderschön, wer also auf dunkle Geschichten steht, auch die Jahre vor Harry Potter in Hogwarts mag und mal neue Charaktere, sehr gut geschriebene übrigens, kennen lernen will, dem empfehle ich ihr „die unteren Ränge" zu lesen. _

_Das sollte man sowieso, denn unser Projekt bezieht sich darauf und zudem solltet ihr auch meine Geschichte „Within Hell" lesen, oder zumindest die Zusammenfassung im ersten Chapter der Fortsetzung „The Darkness arounding us"._

Ich werde also viel um die Ohren haben.

Wenn ich aber keine ausdrücklichen Reviews bekomme, werde ich mir für diese Geschichte hier auch keine Zeit mehr nehmen. Das heißt nicht, das ich sie abbreche, aber ich glaube andere Geschichten werden mehr gewürdigt und dann will man natürlich seine Leser zufrieden stellen. So und jetzt zur Geschichte.

**Erklärungen**

„Draco, wo warst du nur all die Zeit und warum hast du uns verlassen? Es hätte doch noch andere Wege gegeben." Anklagend starrte Pansy Malfoy ihn an.

Er erwiderte ihren Blick. Doch keinerlei Regung lag in seinen Zügen. „Pansy, ich verstehe ja, das mein plötzliches Auftauchen, nach über 10 Jahren einige Fragen aufwirft, aber ich bin nicht nach Hause gekommen um dir in der Eingangshalle Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Du wirst alle Antworten bekommen, die du brauchst, doch vorerst will ich zumindest Mutter gesehen haben und wissen wie es ihr geht.". Damit ging er an ihr vorbei und wandte sich zur Galerie. Pansy schaute ihn verwirrt nach. „Also sag schon, wo ist sie?" Sie lief ihm hinterher. „Im Westflügel. Aber da kannst du nicht hin, komm mit ins Gartenzimmer, ich gehe und hole sie her." Sie packte ihm am Arm und zog ihn mit sich in den kleinen Raum, der an der Garten grenzte und in dem früher seine Mutter morgens immer gesessen hat um Briefe zu schreiben und die Speiselisten der ganzen Woche zu erstellen, Einladungen zu verfassen und ihren Tee zu trinken. „Danke Pansy." sagte er freundlich und sah, wie seine Frau ihn anstarrte.

„Wofür? Das ich deiner Mutter sage, das sie ihren Kummer nicht weiter mit neuen Möbeln, Tapeten und Kleidern kompensieren muss, weil der verlorene Sohn sich bequemte heimzukehren?" fauchte sie ihn an und Draco versetzte es einen Stich ins Herz, wie sie sprach, dennoch sprach er weiter. „Nein, das meinte ich nicht." Sagte er leise. „Und was meintest du?" fragte sie etwas ruhiger, doch immer noch aufgebracht. „Später, jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt." Sie nickte und fuhr bissig fort, während sie ging. „Ja, da hast du recht. Dein Timing war wirklich fabelhaft, wenn du alles immer so entschuldigst, wundere ich mich gar nicht, das es zehn Jahre nach der Niederlage es dir erst gelungen ist, den richtigen Zeitpunkt zu finden und nach hause zu kommen und dich deinen Pflichten zu stellen."

Damit war sie verschwunden und hinterließ einen Draco, der sich wieder getroffen fühlte. Seine „Pflichten" holten ihn ein, wenn er gerade mal eine Stunde in England und zehn Minuten in seines Vaters Haus verbracht hatte. So hatte er sich die Heimkehr nicht vorgestellt.

Wenige Minuten später hörte man eiliges Getrappel zierlicher Füße und Draco erahnte, das es Pansy nicht gelungen war ihr Wissen vorerst zu unterdrücken. Und er hatte recht, einen Augenblick später wurde die Türe aufgestoßen und seine Mutter Narzissa stand ihm gegenüber, bevor er irgendwas tun konnte, fand er sich in einer sehr stürmischen und Klammerhaften Umarmung wieder. Seine Mutter mochte jetzt bestimmt über die 50 Jahre sein, so genau wusste das wohl niemand, denn sie hatte schon immer ihr wahres Alter verheimlicht, doch sie war kräftig oder verzweifelt genug ihn zu erdrücken. Doch es störte Draco nicht im geringsten.

Und als dann unter seinem Kinn der Pullover nass wurde und ein heftiges Schlurzen ertönte, musste er auch die Augen schließen, weil ihm Tränen hochstiegen. Sanft legte er seine Arme um seine Mutter und drückte sie noch fester an sich. Als Pansy nach einiger Zeit auch wieder am Gartenzimmer ankam, bot sich ihr ein ziemlich rührender Anblick.

Sohn und Mutter standen immer noch aneinander gedrängt da und man hörte nicht mehr als leises Schlurzen, doch Pansy gab es einen tiefen Stoß eines scharfen Dolches. Sie freute sich für Narzissa, sie war überglücklich das Draco da war und doch wünschte sie die beiden zum Mond. Wie gerne wäre sie jetzt an Narzissas Stelle und wünschte sich, das Draco sie wenigstens mit halb soviel Begeisterung empfangen hätte. Langsam löste sich Narzissas Griff und das nutzte Draco, indem er sie zu der Bank vorm Fenster geleitete und sich mit ihr draufsinken ließ. Sie schaute ihn an und da erst sah er, das auch an ihr die letzten Jahre keineswegs spurlos vorbeigegangen waren. Nicht das sie alt geworden war, für ihn blieb sie immer die angebetete Königin seiner Kinderzeit. Ihr Haar war heller geworden und trug ein Paar weiße Strähnen, die aber kaum auffielen, ihr blauer Umhang war aus feinster Seide und ihr Gesicht wie immer sorgfältig zurechtgemacht. Und doch war da ein trauriger Ausdruck eines schweren Kummers der sich in das Gesicht unter der verwischten Schminke unlängst eingegraben hatte.

„Draco" flüsterte sie mit einer Liebe, die die im Hintergrund stehende Pansy neidisch zucken ließ. Sie wagte es immer noch nicht diese Szene zu stören und wartete ab. Draco berührte eine Wange seiner Mutter und wischte eine dunkle Tränenspur ab. „Geht es dir gut, mein Schatz?" Draco nickte und schluckte hart. „Ja, Mutter. Ich bin bei dir, warum sollte es mir da schlecht gehen?" Er lächelte und seine Mutter erwiderte es. „Ich habe immer gewusst, das du noch lebst. Doch ich hatte so eine Angst um dich. Ich habe mir immer wieder gedacht, wie es dir wohl gehen mochte."

„Mir geht es gut, mach dir keine Sorgen." Sie lachte erleichtert und doch kummervoll. „Nein, belüge mich nicht, ich sehe doch, das dir etwas wiederfahren ist. Mütter wissen immer, wenn es ihren Kindern schlecht geht, also unterschätze mich nicht."

Er löste sich etwas von ihr. „Wie könnte ich das je, wo ich doch weiß, das du alle Wege nimmst, wenn es um mein Wohl geht. Aber es ist vorbei, es spielt keine Rolle mehr." Sie tätschelte seine Haare. „Na, wenn du das meinst. Ich freue mich so das du hier bist, lass dich mal anschauen." Draco machte etwas mehr Platz zwischen ihnen und Narzissa musterte ihn aufmerksam. Ihre Tränen waren längst vor Freude versiegt. „Du bist so dünn, ich werde den Hauselfen sagen müssen, das sie dich gut versorgen müssen und deine Haare , die" eine kühle Stimme unterbrach Narzissa. „Wir haben keine Hauselfen mehr." Narzissa und Draco wandten sich Pansy zu, die langsam näher kam. „Oh, Pansy, Liebes, du bist da? Was sagtest du gerade Kind?" Pansy trat noch näher. „Ich sagte, das wir keine Hauselfen mehr haben, Narzissa. Das solltest du eigentlich nicht vergessen haben, schließlich bin ich es, die jeden Tag für uns kocht." Narzissa schaute ein wenig zerstreut. „Ach ja, natürlich Liebes." Dann schaute sie kurz von Draco zu Pansy und zurück.

„Pansy Schatz, komm her zu uns, es ist wohl nicht recht, wenn ich meinen Sohn so ganz für mich beanspruche, ich werde dann mal gehen und die Handwerker das heutige Tagewerk beenden lassen." Und damit wollte sie sich hastig erheben, doch Draco hielt ihren Arm fest und zog sie zurück, nachdem er Pansy mit einem misstrauischen Blick bedacht hatte.. „Bleib Mutter, wir beide werden noch genug Zeit haben um zu plaudern, doch vorerst will ich das ihr mir erzählt, wieso wir keine Hauselfen mehr haben." Narzissa starrte Pansy bittend an und diese setzte sich dann auch zu den beiden, doch Draco machte keine Anstalten sie auch zu umarmen. Mit einen missbilligenden Seufzer machte sich Pansy daran ihren Mann über die Entwicklungen der magischen Welt Großbritanniens in den letzten Zehn Jahren zu berichten.

Der Rest des Tages verging schnell. Zu schnell für Pansy, die am liebsten die nächsten Hundert Jahre in ihrem Bett verbracht hätte. Es war alles so schnell gegangen, Dracos Heimkehr, das Wiedersehen mit seiner Mutter und das Wissen, das ihr Leben jetzt eine totale Wendung erfahren würde. Innerlich zeriss es sie schier, das Draco sie so abweisend behandelte und den Ganzen Abend noch Händchen mit seiner Mutter hielt, während sie, trotz ihrer wiedererwachten Bauchschmerzen sich um ein Abendmahl kümmerte, die Handwerker herausschmiss und dafür sorgte, das Dracos altes Zimmer wieder besiedelt werden konnte. Nach dem Abendessen widmete sie sich also dieser Aufgabe und genoss es alleine zu sein. Fast war es wieder wie immer, kein Draco, der alte Geschichten wieder heraufbeschwor und der das Andenken daran in den Schmutz zog. Keine Narzissa, die vergaß, das sie nicht die einzigste im Hause war, die Draco nahe stand.

Die letzte Zehn Jahre waren angehäuft gewesen mit solchen Tagen, in denen Narzissa und sie sich in die Arbeit stürzten, das konfiszierte Vermögen und den geschädigten Ruf der Familie zurückzuerlangen. Indem sie das Ministerium auf Rückerstattung verklagt hatten und den Prozess gewannen, und auch noch eine sehr hohe Entschädigungssumme daraufgelegt bekamen, hatten sie es geschafft wieder jemand zu sein.

In dem sie von einem Kaffe Kränzchen zum nächsten pilgerten, jede Einladung von allen Leuten annahmen, die die beiden alleinstehenden, aber vermögenden Frauen aus Mitleid zu sich baten, und dabei auch nicht die Familie des Zaubereiministers ausließen, und sogar die halbblütigen Kinder tätschelten oder mit den muggelgeborenen Partnern Keksrezepte austauschten, schafften sie es auch den schlechten Ruf der auf ihnen lag zu entkommen.

Anders als andere Familien, die sich nicht an die neue Welt angepasst hatten, waren Narzissa und sie schon nach ein paar Monaten wieder ins volle Leben zurückgekehrt. All diese Erniedrigungen hatten sie über sich gehen gelassen, hatten für alles gespendet, das nun als „Gut" galt. Hatten Hogwarts Mittel zum Wiederaufbau und zur Anschaffung neuer Gerätschaften und Möbel verholfen, obwohl dort mittlerweile eine höchst suspekte Lehrmethode verbreitet wurde, die darauf achtete, das die Häuser sich offiziell aufgelöst hatten und alle gemeinsam lebten und unterrichtet wurden. Die Angehörigkeit zu einem Haus wurde nur noch durch die Zugehörigkeit zum Zuständigkeitsbereich diverser Vertrauenslehrer bestand, die die alten Hauslehrer abgelöst hatten.

Sie hatten die vom Zaubereiminister aufgegriffene Befreiungskampagne seiner Schwiegertochter Hermine Weasley unterstützt und ihre Elfen freiwillig entlassen und zum extra für sie entwickelten Psychotherapieprogramm ermuntert.

Sie hatten Patenschaften in dem neugegründeten magischen Waisenhaus übernommen, obwohl dort die Kinder von ermordeten Anhängern des dunklen Lordes und aller anderen verblichenen reinmagischen und gemischten Familien zusammen mit Muggelgeborenen lebten und aufwuchsen.

Sie hatten sogar ein Kind zu sich genommen. Ein damals etwa zweijähriges Mädchen von dem niemand mehr wusste, zu wem es gehörte und das alleine in einem verlassenen Versteck ihrer eigenen Leute gefunden wurde. Ob als Überbleibende Geisel, von einer entführten Mutter versteckt, oder von einer namenlosen Todesserin im Stich gelassen, konnte keiner sagen. Doch Narzissa der es damals in ihrer Trauer um Draco so schlecht ging, hatte sich in das kleine Ding vom ersten Blick an verliebt, als sie das Waisenhaus anstandshalber mal aufgesucht hatten. Ein kleines Mädchen mit blonden Locken und so hatte Pansy die Adoption angeregt. Narzissa selbst wollte kein Kind adoptieren, sie machte damals ihrer Sorge Ausdruck, das es einen Verrat an Draco gleichkäme. Pansy verstand das nicht, Draco hätte es sicher nicht umgebracht, wenn seine Mutter noch ein Kind hätte, doch sie wusste das Narzissa die Kleine trotzdem haben wollte und so überwand sich Pansy und übernahm sie selbst. Mittlerweile war Fiona, wie die Leute im Waisenhaus sie getauft hatten, schon 12 und ging in die zweite Klassen Hogwarts. Würde es heute noch eine Bedeutung haben, dann hätte der Umstand, das sie im Zuständigkeitsbereich des Vertrauenslehrer für Slytherins zugehörte , verraten das sie wohl doch von Todessern abstammte. Doch in den 8 Jahren vor Hogwarts hatte Pansy alle ihre Vorbehalte verloren und wusste, das es ihr persönlich egal war. Und Narzissa sowieso.

Doch jetzt war Draco wieder da und obwohl sich Pansy nur freuen sollte ihn zu sehen, war sie doch schockiert, das er sie so schnitt. Zudem würde man sich der neuen Situation anpassen müssen. Draco müsste sich dem Ministerium offenbaren und die Sache klären. Pansy war sich sicher, das er freigesprochen werden würde, weil er noch zu jung war damals um sich wirklich als Todesser zählen zu können, außerdem gab es da noch ein Paar Fälle anderer, die freigesprochen wurden, nur weil man der Ansicht war, das sie ihren Eltern zuliebe denn dunklen Lord anhängten. Doch selbst wenn die Sache erledigt wäre, würde doch der Ruf der Familie zu Schaden kommen. Pansy würde nicht ohne weiteres auf Teepartys gehen können, oder mit Fleur Weasley, die sie sehr schätzen gelernt hatte, ungestört über die kleinen Dinge des Lebens plaudern.

Alles würde wieder wie damals werden, als sie kurz nach ihrer überstürzten Hochzeit mit Draco, den Fall des dunklen Lordes miterlebten und dann mit ansahen, wie alte Freunde in Askaban endeten und ihre Feinde auf allem was bisher gut und richtig erschien, mit den Füssen trampelten. Alles würde kaputtgehen. Und das, wollte Pansy auf keinen Fall zulassen, solange es sich verhindern ließ. Sie wusste nur noch nicht wie.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Tja, ich hoffe es war nicht zu verwirrend. Aber ich hoffe ich konnte diese Kluft zwischen Pansy und Draco gut genug schildern und auch in welcher Zwickmühle Pansy sich jetzt sieht.

Wie wäre es mit ein Paar Reviews? Ideen für die nächsten fünf Kapitel hätte ich schon parat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Narzissas Trauer**

Narzissa Malfoys Welt, sah in den letzten Jahren sehr schwarz aus. Sie hatte alles verloren was ihr je wichtig gewesen war. Zuerst war ihr Mann Lucius in Askaban elendlich zu Grunde gegangen. Im letzten Jahr vor dem große Endkampf hatte sie sich an Draco gehalten und in dieser Zeit war sie sich mit Severus Snape, dem ihr kleiner Junge sein Leben verdankte, sehr Nahe gekommen. Es war eine kurze Zeit des Glückes in ihrer aller Leben eingekehrt. Nicht zuletzt hatte Draco, Pansy geehelicht. Doch die Zeit war zu kurz um das Leben genießen zu können.

Der Endkampf brachte nicht nur die Niederlage des dunklen Lordes. Er nahm ihr auch Severus. Er fiel unter den Händen ihrer Schwester Bellatrix, die seinen plötzlichen Seitenwechsel mitten in der Schlacht und den offensichtlichen Verrat nicht verzeihen konnte und zur Selbstjustiz griff.

Doch Bellatrix Tat brachte ihr selbst den Tod. Einen Moment war sie abgelenkt und starrte in Severus trübe Augen, da traf sie von hinten ein tödlicher Fluch. Man hatte nicht herausgefunden, wer ihn abschoss, doch Narzissa hatte da so eine Ahnung, das dieser Jemand den Tod an ihrem Missratenen Cousin Sirius gerächt hatte, bevor er sich entgültig dem dunklen Lord stellte.

Narzissa selbst war nicht bei der Schlacht dabei, sie hatte genug damit zu tun, Draco davon abzuhalten, sich einzumischen und lieferte sich eine herzzerreißende Szene mit ihren Sohn, der am liebsten selbst in den Kampf eingegriffen hätte, auf welcher Seite auch immer. Narzissa musste ihn verfluchen, er hörte auf keinen ihrer Einwände. Dann war sie mit ihm weg appariert.

Doch es sollte nicht sein, das sie wenigstens ihren Sohn behalten durfte. Zwei Tage nach der verlorenen Schlacht, verließ er das Haus seines Vaters, das nun ihm gehörte und damit auch Pansy und sie. Die Welt brach für sie vollends zusammen. Nicht zuletzt war es Pansy, der sie es überhaupt verdankte, heute noch hier zu sein, wo ihr Sohn zurück kehrte.

Narzissa konnte kaum schlafen in dieser Nacht. Immer wieder musste sie aufstehen und mit nackten Füssen, am alten Zimmer ihres Sohnes vorbeischleichen. Horchend auf ein Geräusch, das ihr bestätigte, das es wahr sein musste, das sie es nicht geträumt hatte. Doch nach dem fünften Rundgang gab sie es auf, es waren keine Geräusche mehr zu hören und sie kam sich langsam wie eine Verrückte Alte vor. Das lag immerhin in der Familie, wenn sie mal an ihre Tante, die alte Mrs. Black dachte.

Sie kehrte also ins Bett zurück und versuchte noch etwas Ruhe zu finden. Schließlich würde der morgige Tag sehr anstrengend werden. Doch sie fand keinen Frieden mehr, darin sich vorzustellen wie schön der neue grüne Farbton den Wänden stehen musste, und wie ihre Gäste sie dafür bewunderten, das sie sich so etwas leisten konnte. Immer wieder kehrten ihre Gedanken an ihren Sohn zurück. Er lebte, es ging ihm gut, er war gesund.

Doch war er in Gefahr. Und sie als seine Mutter, konnte einfach nicht eher Ruhen, ehe sie diese Gefahr für ihn gebannt haben würde. Selbst wenn sie dafür persönlich dem Ministerium und dem Minister Arthur Weasley erklären musste, das Draco ein Opfer seiner Erziehung und er Umstände geworden wäre, das Lucius ihn schon gefügig für den dunklen Lord gemacht hatte, als er noch Windeln trug. Das der-der-nicht-mehr-war ihren Sohn nur durch schwerste Drohungen in seinen Reihen behielt, weil Draco, Lucius Verfehlung wiedergutmachen sollte. Alle Wege wollte sie gehen, selbst wenn sie sich selbst beschuldigen musste. Hauptsache der Alptraum würde endlich ein Ende haben.

Sie konnte immer noch nicht schlafen. Erst als ihr einfiel, das sie Draco die Renovierungen am Morgen zeigen könnte, beruhigte sie sich etwas und verlor sich endlich in ihren Träumen, in denen ihr Sohn und die neuen Gardinen vorkamen.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Ähm, vielleicht etwas kurz, aber ich schreibe ja weiter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pansys Wut**

Pansy Malfoy hatte in dieser Nacht auch Schwierigkeiten einzuschlafen. Sie lag in alleine ihren kalten Bett und dachte darüber nach, wie es so weit hatte kommen können, das sie jetzt hier lag.

Zuerst hatte sie gedacht, ein Traum wäre in Erfüllung gegangen. Immer schon fand sie ihren Mitschüler und Slytherin Draco Malfoy mehr als nur nett. Seine Augen, das Haar, welches in der Nacht wie Mondschein wirkte, seine sensible Art, die er so zu verstecken suchte. Und als sich dann tatsächlich zwischen ihnen eine zarte Freundschaft anbandelte, und er deswegen auch sie anstatt einer anderen zum Ball im vierten Schuljahr eingeladen hatte, war sie überglücklich. Was folgte, war das übliche Geschehen in einer Beziehung unter Jugendlichen. Irgendwann traf man sich in einem einsamen Gang, sprach die Worte aus, die man sich geschworen hatte, nie verlauten zu lassen. Die ersten unbeholfenen Küsse wurden getauscht und man verbrachte mal Zeit alleine zusammen.

Draco gab ihr aber nie die Bestätigung, das er mehr als nur eine nette Ablenkung in ihr sah. Bis sie sich im sechsten Schuljahr wiedersahen. Über den Sommer war er komisch geworden. Warf mit großspurigen Worten umher, er hätte eine Aufgabe vom dunklen Lord bekommen, er alleine sei würdig sie zu tun. Pansy hatte sich ihren Teil dabei gedacht, musste aber erstaunt feststellen, das sich in ihrer Beziehung zueinander etwas grundlegendes geändert hatte. Er wich nicht mehr zurück, wenn sie ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit ihre Zuneigung bewies. Stattdessen suchte er auch noch ihre Nähe. Pansy fand es gut und dachte sich nichts dabei, wenn er mal wieder bis spät in die Nacht mit ihr im Schlafsaal der Jungen saß und wollte das sie bei ihm blieb, obwohl Crabbe, Goyle und Zabini nur darauf warteten endlich ins Bett zu dürfen. Sie mussten so manche Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum ausharren.

Sie hatte damals nicht merken wollen, wie verzweifelt Draco geworden war. Nach einigen Monaten zog er sich wieder zurück, verschwand immer öfter mit seinen Kumpeln und kam erst Stunden später wieder. Was er genau machte, wollte er ihr nicht sagen, das sie ihm helfen wollte ließ er nicht zu. Er fauchte sie immer nur an, das er beschäftigt sei und sie nicht so einen Aufstand machen sollte. Sie könnte ihm nicht helfen.

Das musste sie schlucken

Dann irgendwann kurz vor den Ende des sechsten Schuljahres, änderte sich seine Stimmung von einen Moment zum anderen, er schien so triumphierend und erleichterter. Und dann hatten sie den Direktor um die Ecke gebracht und Draco verschwand mit Snape.

Da erst ging Pansy auf, wie wenig Vertrauen er in sie gesetzt hatte und sie war bitter enttäuscht. Im Sommer ihres siebzehnten Geburtstages wurde sie selbst von ihren Eltern in die Kreise der Todesser eingeführt. Sie wurde vor den dunklen Lord gelassen und dieser warf nur einen kurzen desinteressierten Blick auf die jüngsten seiner Anhänger und schien sie sofort wieder zu vergessen. Doch ein anderer erinnerte sich ihrer wieder. Sie sah Draco zum ersten Mal nach den schlimmen Vorkommnissen wieder.

Er wirkte ziemlich mitgenommen. Scheinbar war sein Auftrag doch nicht so gelungen, das der dunkle Lord zufrieden war. Außerdem gingen Gerüchte vor, das auf dem Astronomieturm Draco aufgegeben hätte, wenn nicht der nun hinter ihm herantretende Severus Snape seine Aufgabe übernommen hatte. Mittlerweile wusste Pansy von Narzissa, das Severus sogar einen unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet hatte um Draco zu schützen, genauso wie sie wusste, das Narzissa nicht lange über den Verlust ihres Mannes getrauert hatte, sondern sich mit Severus tröstete und es ein schwerer Verlust war, als sie diesen verlor.

Draco und sie hatten sich nach der Zusammenkunft noch ein wenig unterhalten. Scheinbar froh sich wiederzusehen. Es dauerte keine Woche, da hielt Draco bei ihrem Vater um ihre Hand an und dieser willigte ein, froh, das Pansy Eintritt bekam in die hochgeschätzte Familie Malfoy. Pansy hatte ihren Vater noch nie besonders gemocht und sie wollte ja auch Draco haben, aber ihr Vater schien wirklich noch daran zu glauben, dass das sinkende Schiff der dunklen Sache, in Glorie wiederaufstehen würde, so wie der dunkle Lord es vor Jahren auch schon geschafft hatte.

Die darauffolgende Zeit, verlief ziemlich ruhig, wenn man mal davon absah, das sie nicht auf Malfoy Manor heiraten und residieren konnten, sondern auf einen ziemlich unbekannten Nebensitz der Familie ausgewichen waren. Dort lebten Draco und sie, von weiteren persönlichen Aufträgen des dunklen Lordes verschont. Auch Narzissa hatte eine ziemlich unbehelligte Zeit mit Severus, den sie auch dort versteckten.

Doch es gab einen Kummer in ihrer Mitte. So sehr es sich Draco auch wünschte das sie ihm einen Nachfolger schenkte, so wenig konnte sie es ihm erfüllen. Und dann kam der Endkampf, und alles ging den Bach herunter, so das dies auch keine Rolle mehr spielte.

Draco hatte sich davongemacht. Einfach so, ohne einen Hinweis auf sein Verbleiben. Und Pansy blieb zurück. Alleine mit ihrer Trauer, ihren Schmerz und einer dem Wahnsinn verfallenen Schwiegermutter. Schließlich verstummte ihr Leid und zurück blieb nur Wut über ihre Verluste und den Verursacher des ganzen.

Pansy wälzte sich unruhig in ihren Kissen. Sie fand keinen Schlaf, dachte immer wieder an die ersten schrecklichen Monate die nach Dracos Verschwinden kamen. Und bei der Erinnerung traten ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen, dabei war es schon zehn Jahre her.

So merkte sie erst nicht, das sich ihre Türe öffnete und jemand leise eintrat. Als sie es gewahrte, zuckte sie zusammen und ihre alten Reflexe traten wieder zutage. Sie schmiss sich herum und noch bevor die Gestalt an ihrem Bett stand, hatte sie ihren Zauberstab an die helle Kehle gedrückt.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	5. Chapter 5

**Dracos Leid**

Draco hatte keine Angst vor Pansy, er sah an ihren Blick, das sie ihn sehr wohl erkannt hatte und auch das Zögern ihm etwas auf den Hals zu hetzen. Doch sie ließ den Stab nicht sinken. „Keinen Schritt weiter!" fauchte sie ihn an, mit einen Hauch von Verunsicherung. Er rührte sich nicht. „Bitte Pansy..." sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Was willst du hier? Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, das ich dich hier willkommen heißen würde."

Einen Moment blickte sie ihn Antworten fordernd an, doch er entgegnete nichts, sondern blickte sie nur still an. Schließlich wich sie seinen Blicken aus und zog sich zurück. Er bewegte sich immer noch nicht. „Also, warum bist du hier, wenn du scheinbar nichts zu sagen weißt?" fragte sie missmutig und warf ihn einen hasserfüllten Blick zu.

Er setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett, abstand haltend und doch ihr zugewandt. Plötzlich fühlte er sich schlecht. Wie hatte er annehmen können, das Pansy es verstanden hätte. Zuviel war inzwischen geschehen.

Damals nach dem Endkampf war es ihm nicht leicht gefallen, seinem alten Leben den Rücken zu kehren. Doch dumm wie er war, dachte er, es gäbe keine andere Möglichkeit. Er wollte weder für seine unfreiwilligen Taten noch für die seines Vaters nach Askaban eingesperrt werden. Es reichte ihm vollkommen, das er manchmal einen Brief erhielt, den Lucius durch die Bestechung eines Wächters herausbringen konnte. Diese Briefe setzten ihm jedes mal zu. Sie waren voller Anweisungen und Ermahnungen. Voller Bitten und Flehen, dem dunklen Lord jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen, damit er Lucius verzieh und wieder zu sich holte. Draco erschien das Winseln seines Vaters erbärmlich, doch es waren auch einige Denkanstöße dabei, die er aus eigenen Antrieb beachtete und deren Ziele er verfolgte. Er war es den Malfoys schuldig, einen Erben mit ihren Namen zu schenken Wenn schon nicht für Lucius, dann im Gedenken an seinen alten Großvater Abraxas.

So hatte er sich also sobald sie volljährig war um Pansy Parkinson bemüht, es war ein leichtes Unterfangen gewesen, das sie seinen Hochzeitsring annahm. Und mit der üblichen Ignoranz der Jugend, für die Dinge, die eine Zukunft bringen konnte, hatte er auch einfach verdrängt, das seine Ehe mit ihr nicht mehr war, als die Züchtung von Nachwuchs. Sie wurde nicht schwanger, der dunkle Lord fiel, der Name Malfoy verfiel im Dreck und Draco wusste, das es nur eine Lösung gab. Die Flucht.

Zuerst hatte er sich noch eine Weile in England herumgetrieben, doch wo er auch hinkam, die Leute erkannten ihn nur zu bald. Er reiste auf den Kontinent und musste zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, erfahren was es hieß, arm und mittellos zu sein. Sein Weg führte ihn weit, und er musste viel mitmachen. Und nach ein Paar Monaten, als er so verzweifelt war, das er ernsthaft erwog heimzukehren und sich zu stellen, trat ein unvorhergesehener Wink des Schicksals in sein Leben.

Er befreite sich von den schmerzlichen Erinnerungen und schaute Pansy eindringlich an. „Ich wollte dich sehen."

Sie stieß einen abfälligen Ton aus, und ihr Blick verdüsterte sich noch mal. „ Das hättest du in den letzten Zehn Jahren jederzeit tun können, woher also die plötzliche Entschlossenheit?" Er erwiderte zunächst nichts, dann aber schien er tief Luft zu holen um sich für das Folgende zu wappnen. „Pansy, ich kann verstehen, das du mich längst mit der Vergangenheit abgeschrieben hast. Aber selbst wenn es den falschen Eindruck erweckt hat, ich bin nicht nur wegen Mutter zurückgekehrt."

„Ach ja?" schnaubte sie und verließ das Bett, lief nun unruhig vor dem Fenster herum. „ Das habe ich gemerkt."

„Hättest du es richtig empfunden, wenn ich dir um den Hals gefallen wäre? Meine Mutter wird immer meine Mutter bleiben, doch du hättest schon längst einem anderen gehören können." Er sagte es leise und Pansy schaute auf.

„Du weißt gar nichts, Draco Malfoy. Du bist noch immer so verblendet, wie eh und je." Dann schwieg sie und wandte sich von ihm ab, schaute aus dem Fenster und er spürte, das sie verletzt war. Es wabberte durch den Raum und schien ihn zu erdrücken. „Pansy, es ist viel geschehen. Ich bin nicht mehr der, der dich zurückließ. Wenn du den Jungen, der ich einmal war, suchst, dann kann ich dir nichts davon geben. Er ist schon lange gestorben."

Eine Weile sagte sie nichts, dann hörte er ihre leise Stimme. „Dein Vater ist gestorben, weißt du das?" Sie drehte sich sogar vom Fenster weg.

„Ich habe es bereits angenommen, das letzte Mal das ich von ihm hörte, schien es ihm nicht gut zu gehen."

Sie nickte „Dann weißt du wahrscheinlich auch, dass das ganze Erbe auf deine Mutter gefallen ist, weil unsere Ehe nach sieben Jahren ungültig geworden ist?"

Er beobachtete sie genau. „Nein, du hast nämlich die Ehe nicht scheiden lassen. Dir gehört das ganze Geld, das Haus und der Rest. Willst du damit andeuten, das du nur auf mich gewartet hast um mir das zu sagen?"

Sie lachte bitter auf. „Nein, ich habe deinen Namen nur behalten, weil die Parkinsons einen sehr schlechten Ruf haben. Aber ich glaube, wenn ich dich hier und jetzt an das Ministerium ausliefern würde und ihnen von deinen Taten erzähle, dann wird es wohl nichts ausmachen, das der Name Malfoy wieder mit Dreck in Verbindung steht. Ich will nicht, das du dich freiwillig meldest und auf einen Freispruch plädierst."

Er war geschockt und starrte sie fassungslos an. „Pansy, Pansy. Was ist nur aus dir geworden? Nur um des guten Namens so besorgt? Mutter hat mir schon erzählt, das ihr zum reinwaschen keine Mühen gescheut habt." Sie fiel ihm ins Wort. „Ich? Du redest von mir? Draco Malfoy, mit mir hat das wenig zu tun. Es geht um meine Tochter. Ich werde nicht zulassen, das du deinen Schmutz auf ihre Kosten umherträgst." Sie entgegnete seinen Blick, langsam stand Draco auf und näherte sich ihr. „Deine Tochter? Wir haben ein Kind?" Irgendwie stand plötzlich eine wilde Hoffnung in seinen Augen und Pansy ernüchterte. Die folgenden Worte fielen ihr schwer.

„Es ist nicht deine Tochter. Fiona ist adoptiert. Aber... wir hatten eine Tochter. Ich...ich..." sie brach ab und wollte aus den Zimmer stürzen. Draco hielt sie auf und fasste ihre Hände. „Sprich weiter, Pansy. Was ist geschehen? Wie kann das sein?" plötzlich war jeglicher Zorn aus ihren Blick gewichen.

„Ich habe es erst gemerkt, als du wegwarst. Doch der Stress und die Aufregung haben es umgebracht. Ich wurde schwer krank und musste ins Krankenhaus. Dort haben sie festgestellt, das unser Baby tot war und es weggemacht. Du hast mir so gefehlt. Was hat dich davon abgehalten nach Hause zu kommen?"

Und ihre Augen blickten ihn so flehend an, mit einem Ausdruck der nichts anderes als ein Widerhall der Liebe war, die sie damals füreinander verspürten.

„Weißt du noch damals, immer wenn ich traurig war und keinen hatte, warst wenigstens du da. Pansy, du hast nie gewusst, wie gut es mir tat, wenn ich meinen Kopf auf deinen Schoß legen durfte und du mich, unbekümmert wie du immer warst, mit dem neusten Klatsch und Tratsch gelangweilt hast. Ich wusste, du liebst mich mehr als dich selbst, und würdest alles tun um mir zu gefallen. War es da ein Fehler, das ich dich wählte um meine Pläne zu verwirklichen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Und er fing an ihr alles zu erzählen.

Er erzählte ihr von Lucius Forderungen, von Voldemorts Drohungen und der Angst die er um seine Familie gehabt hatte. Er schilderte ihr, wie er immer mehr unter dem Druck und den Anforderungen erstickt war, den alle an ihn stellten.

Und sie hörte zu.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Ja, im nächsten Kapitel gibt es recht wenig, von der störrischen Pansy, dafür lernt ihr dann den Grund für Dracos Fernbleiben kennen. Es wird traurig und für die, die meine anderen Geschichten etwas besser kennen, es endet so wie meistens bei mir, doch immerhin gibt es noch ein Leben danach.


	6. Chapter 6

Dieses Kapitel widme ich Brianna, die mir ein liebes Review geschrieben hat (Leider ist das hier nicht eine meiner beliebtesten Geschichten, also habe ich fast den Spaß daran verloren und erzähle sie so kurz wie es geht zuende. Also gibt es jetzt nur noch das gekürzte Kapitel und einen Epilog. )

**Erklärungen**

Draco erzählte und Pansy hörte zu, während sie auf ihren Bett saßen und der Mond von draußen hereinfiel.

Meine Flucht war nicht gut durchdacht. Gedankenlos wie ich war, dachte ich, alles wäre besser als in England zu bleiben und so schlug ich mich bis zum Kontinent durch. Es war eine sehrharte Zeit. Ich hatte kein Geld, kein Heim und auch mein Zauberstab half mir in vielen Dingen nicht weiter. Ich wanderte durch Europa und wusste eigentlich nicht, was ich nun tun sollte. Überall begegnete ich Anzeichen, das ich auch in der übrigen magischen Welt gesucht wurde und musste wieder fliehen. Vielleicht hätte ich bald meine Flucht aufgegeben. Mir ging es schlecht, ich war krank und fühlte mich schlimmer und dreckiger als eine Ratte je sein könnte. Doch irgendwann kurz bevor ich aufgeben wollte, fand ich mich in einen kleinen Muggeldorf in Schweden wieder. Um mich herum vereinzelte Holzhäuser, die bunt angestrichen waren. Es wirkte auf mich wie ein Spielzeugdorf, doch die Muggel die dort lebten , störten sich gar nicht daran. Ich trottete ziellos über die Straße und plante schon meine Nacht in einem Heuschober zu verbringen, da sprach mich jemand an. Ich schaute mich um, fürchtete schon fast, das sich mir ein Zauberstab entgegenrecken würde.

Doch dem war bei weiten nicht so. Vor mir lag ein Haus das von einen zuckerweißen Gartenzaun umgeben war. Im dichtbepflanzten Vorgarten nahe einer Ecke mit riesigen Sonnenblumen stand eine Frau. Sie war es die mich angesprochen hatte, doch ich konnte sie nicht verstehen und wollte schon weitergehen, da kam sie mir hinterher und rief noch einmal etwas.

„Ich verstehe sie nicht, was wollen sie von mir?" fragte ich sie unwirsch, vielleicht hatte sie mir ja gedroht, sie wolle die Polizei holen, wie es mir schon des öfteren auf meinen Weg geschehen war.

Sie lächelte mich erstehend an. „Sie sind Engländer?" fragte sie auf Englisch. Ich schaute sie mir verwundert an. Da stand mir diese Muggelfrau in Tracht gegenüber und ihr schwedischer Dialekt machte ihre an sich ernst Frage zu einen so unschuldigen und hilflosen Klang, das ich Skrupel verspürte, sie mir mit Zauberei aus den Weg zu schaffen. Stattdessen redete ich mit ihr, vielleicht konnte sie mir ja sagen, wo die nächste Scheune lag.

Im Nachhinein habe ich mich oft gefragt, was geschehen wäre, wenn sie nicht so unheimlich arglos ausgesehen hätte und ich ihr etwas getan hätte. Wahrscheinlich wäre vieles anders verlaufen. 

Draco schwieg einen Augenblick und Pansy konnte sich nicht davon abhalten sich dieselbe Frage zu stellen und erkannte, das die Begegnung mit dieser Frau ihn Jahrelang gehindert hatte seinen Weg nach hause zu finden.

„Sie sehen nicht gut aus, ist ihnen etwas geschehen?" fragte sie freundlich und ich verneinte . „Sie haben ja eine Verletzung an der Hand, kommen sie rein, ich kann es ihnen verbinden." Ich schaute an mir herab, tatsächlich hatte ich mir meine Finger bei dem Versuch eine Muggelkonserve zu öffnen zerschnitten. Aber warum ich ihr folgte, verstand ich selber nicht.

Es stellte sich heraus, das sie Krankenschwester beim einzigen Arzt des Ortes war und Grit hieß. Im übrigen war hier nie was los. Als sie mir dann auch noch anbot mitzuessen, nahm ich es auch an. Sie lebte alleine und kochte gar nicht mal so schlecht. Zumindest wusste sie, wie man diese Konserven öffnet. Irgendwie endete es damit, das sie mir eine Adresse aus ihrer Muggelzeitung in die Hand drückte und dort eine Aushilfe in einen Geschäft gesucht wurde.

Sie hatte ein gutes Herz, diese Grit, doch was sollte ich damit? Ich verließ sie und zog weiter, fand aber in den nächsten Tag nichts als Ärger mit einigen Bauern, die ihre Scheunen nicht besiedelt haben wollten.

Schließlich als bei einer Flucht, mein Zauberstab beschädigt wurde, entschied ich nach hause zurückzukehren. Doch fühlte ich mich nicht in der Lage zu apparieren. Also kam ich in das Dorf zurück und stellte mich dem Ladenbesitzer vor. 

„Du hast was?" entfuhr es Pansy überrascht, sie hörte aber auf zu lachen, als Draco sie mit einen ernsten Blick gedachte.

„Ja, ich habe versucht Muggelgeld zu verdienen damit ich nach Hause reisen konnte. Ohne Zauberstab konnte ich mir ja nichts mehr zu essen zaubern."

Ich stellte mich also in dem Laden vor. Es war ein Geschäft, wo man alles bekam. Nicht besonders groß, aber das Angebot umfasste alles was ein Muggel so brauchte. Da waren vielleicht Sachen bei. Der Mann stellte mich vorerst ein, denn er meinte ich mache einen anständigen und intelligenten Eindruck. Doch was nütze mir meine Erziehung, wenn es darum ging Konserventürme aufzubauen und alten Frauen Kartoffelsäcke zu verkaufen?

Ich hatte immer gedacht, das man mir alles für mein leben beigebracht hatte, Pansy. Doch dem war scheinbar nicht so. Nicht einmal Tante Bellatrix Oklumentikunterricht schien mich davor zu bewahren, das meine wahren Gedanken verborgen blieben.

Ich habe mich vielleicht ein wenig gehen lassen, denn bald schon setzte mich der Ladenbesitzer vor die Türe, weil ich versucht hatte einer Kundin einen Toaster zu verkaufen, obwohl sie ein Radio haben wollte. Aber woher sollte ich denn wissen, wo der Unterschied war?

Doch da tauchte wieder diese Grit auf und redete mit dem Mann.

Weißt du Pansy, ich hatte immer gedacht, das die Muggel mit all ihren primitiven Kriegen, eine ziemlich geistlose Masse war, doch sie überzeugte mich, das es anders wurde. 

Pansy ahnte mittlerweile etwas. „Draco du erzählst mir das, weil du dieser Muggelfrau näher gekommen bist, oder?"

Er nickte ernst. „Ja, das bin ich."

Sie war nett, obgleich sie eine Muggel war. Bald besuchte sie mich öfters und irgendwann zog ich auch zu ihr ein. Sie kannte die Bedeutung meines Namens nicht und ich konnte nicht zaubern. Ich lernte viel bei ihr und ich erkannte, das ich bisher vieles falsch gemacht hatte. Alles was war spielte keine Rolle mehr und ich gestehe, das ich meiner Vergangenheit auch keinen Gedanken mehr würdigte. Wir lebten eigentlich recht friedvoll zusammen und sie stellte keine Fragen. Die Jahre vergingen und irgendwann fing sie an davon zu reden heiraten zu wollen. Nun, das ging ja wohl nicht. Jedenfalls nicht, bevor nicht einige Dinge geklärt waren. Ich zog also in die magische Welt um mich zu erkundigen, ob meine Vergangenheit noch aufgemischt werden würde, oder ob ich Ruhe an Grits Seite finden konnte. Ich ging sogar in die finstersten Orte der schwedischen Zaubererwelt. Keiner erkannte sich und interessierte sich für mich und erfreut kehrte ich an Grits Seite zurück, die schon damit gerechnet hatte, das ich nie wieder käme. Ach wäre ich doch weggelaufen. Doch manche Dinge geschehen einfach und niemand kann etwas daran ändern.

Ich...sie. Ich habe die Drachenpocken eingeschleppt. Muggel sind dagegen nicht geimpft und so geschah es, das Grit plötzlich Ausschlag bekam und sich keine Erklärung wusste. Wie hätte sie denn auch, wenn ich selber nicht wusste was sich über mich übertragen hatte. Sie hat noch den Doktor darauf angesetzt und wer weiß was für Untersuchungen wurde unternommen. Nichts konnte ihr helfen. Mittlerweile wollte ich mich schon offenbaren und einen magischen Heiler holen, doch die Muggel steckten sie in ein Krankenhaus hinter dicke Wände und ich hatte keine Chance sie noch einmal zu sehen oder zu helfen. Sie starb und erst hinterher wurde mir klar das es meine Schuld war. Ich hatte es zu verantworten.

Wieder war ich alleine und hatte Tod gebracht. 

Leise weinte er stumme Tränen und Pansy selber merkte, das sie auch weinte. Sie kroch näher zu ihren Mann und vergaß all ihren Verdruss und Hass, den sie für Grit verspürt hatte. Grit war nicht mehr und das wohl schon länger.

Draco lehnte sich in ihre Arme und weinte weiter, erstmals erinnerte er sie wieder an das Kind das er einmal gewesen war und das sie so geliebt hatte. Warum sollte sie den Mann, der daraus geworden war, den Rücken kehren?

„Ich habe sie umgebracht und lief dann wie irr durch die Welt. Ich wusste nicht wohin und meinte ich müsste alles beenden, doch dann dachte ich an dich und an etwas das du mir einmal gesagt hast. Du würdest mich nie verlassen. Deshalb kam ich zurück. War es falsch, das ich kam? Wenn doch ich es war, der dich im Stich gelassen hat?"

Pansy konnte ihm keine Antwort geben, sie fand keine Worte, die passend ausdrückten was sie alles empfand. Aber sie drückte ihn näher an sich und so blieben sie einige Zeit. Und irgendwann vergaß sie alles was einmal gewesen war, und hauchte Küsse auf seinen Nacken. Und auch er vergaß die Jahre und Dinge , die zwischen ihnen lagen und irgendwann lagen sie verschlungen auf dem Bett und nur der Mondschein viel auf ihre Blasse Haut.

Am nächsten Morgen war die Erinnerung wieder zwischen ihnen, doch es war kein Keil mehr da, der sie auseinander hielt, es war nur die Erinnerung und die konnte man überbrücken.

Fortsetzung im letzten Kapitel...

Tut mir leid, wenn keine Liebesszene da ist, wie geplant, oder Draco nur erzählt, statt das ich es richtig darstelle. Aber mir reviewt ja keiner und wenn eine Geschichte nicht gefällt wird sie halt kurz über die Bühne gebracht. Sollte sie aber plötzlich jeden Gefallen, dann werde ich sie natürlich um ein oder zwei Zwischenkapitel bearbeiten


	7. Chapter 7

So das ist der Epilog und spielt zwei Jahre später.

Ich konnte das doch nicht so in der Schwebe lassen und da auch mal ein Happy End sein muss, gibt es das jetzt

**Fionas Gedanken**

Fiona Malfoy, mittlerweile eine recht hübsche Viertklässlerin war gerade für die Sommerferien aus Hogwarts gekommen und schaute in die Wiege und auf die beiden Babys, die in ihr lagen.

„Mum, hast du nicht mal gesagt, das Zwillinge in der Familie liegen müssen?" fragte sie die blonde Frau, die in das Kinderzimmer trat, das früher mal Dracos Zimmer war. Pansy Malfoy näherte sich ihr leicht tadelnd, aber ein Lächeln lag in ihren Zügen. „Du solltest nicht so laut sprechen, sie schlafen noch nicht lange." Sie zog Fiona aus dem Zimmer und diese folgte ihr widerstrebend, sie hätte lieber noch ein wenig ihre Geschwister angehimmelt. Babys fand sie ja so süß.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich das mit den Zwillingen gemacht habe. Sie sind einfach gekommen. Hattest du eine schöne Fahrt meine liebe?" fragte Pansy.

„Aber sicher doch Mum. Ach da fällt mir gerade ein, kann ich vielleicht in einem Monat für eine Woche zu den Weasleys? Florence Weasley hat mich eingeladen." Pansy brauchte nicht lange zu überreden, Fleur Weasleys älteste Tochter und Fiona waren schon länger befreundet und sie musste nicht befürchten, das Fiona dort schlecht aufgehoben war.

„Natürlich Fiona. Aber das sollten wir später ausmachen, ich glaube dein Vater sieht es nicht so gerne, wenn du ihn direkt mitteilst das du wieder wegwillst, wenn du noch gar nicht da bist. Zumindest bis nach der Taufe solltest du das für dich behalten."

Fiona nickte. „Wo ist Großmutter eigentlich? Ich dachte sie kommt mich auch abholen, doch sie war nicht da. Ist sie krank?"

„Nein, sie befindet sich in Frankreich. Weißt du, der Comte de Maljöu hat sie mit Einladungen überhäuft und ich habe sie ermuntert endlich mal etwas zu unternehmen."

„Sie ist trotz der Babys verreist?"

„Trotz der Babys? Fiona, ich hatte keine ruhige Minute mehr. Sie hat mich dauernd versucht zu belehren und wir haben nur noch diskutiert. Ich habe schon eine Tochter aufziehen können, da werden die beiden Racker mich schon nicht überfordern."

Dann wandte sich Pansy zum gehen. „Wenn du deine Sachen ausgeräumt hast, kommst du dann runter? Ich habe ein neues Rezept ausprobiert und Draco will mir nicht sagen, ob es ihm schmeckt."

Fiona nickte und blieb alleine zurück. Sie packte ihren Koffer aus und verfiel dabei in Gedanken.

Die letzten zwei Jahre waren für alle sehr schön gewesen. Zuerst hatte sie ja Angst, das ihr neuer Vater, der aus dem nichts aufgetaucht war, alles zerstören würde und ihre Mutter und Großmutter ganz für sich beanspruchen und Fiona selbst verabscheuen würde. Sie sah sich schon in ein Waisenhaus gesteckt, doch er hatte sie wohl vom ersten Moment an gemocht und mittlerweile war er ganz vernarrt, das er eine fast schon erwachsene Tochter hatte und in der Zeit in der Pansy mit den Zwillingen schwanger war, vertrat Fiona sie bei Gesellschaften und durfte an der Seite von Draco, Herrin des Hauses Malfoy spielen. Pansy selbst wagte sich nicht mit dicken Bauch zu zeigen und nahm es Draco nicht übel, das er lieber mit Fiona tanzte als mit ihr.

Dabei hatten sie so ein großes Glück gehabt. Fiona selbst hatte es erst gar nicht verstanden.

Narzissa und Pansy waren zwar seltsam glücklich und das sonst so einsame Haus sprühte vor Freude, doch da war noch diese Verhandlung, von der Fiona nichts weiteres wusste, als das die Erwachsenen tagelang mit düsteren Gesichtern herumgelaufen waren und keine Zeit für sie hatten. Deswegen war Fiona auch für einige Wochen in den Ferien zu den Weasleys gezogen und hatte an der Seite von Florence und den zahlreichen anderen Kindern, die mittlerweile durch das Haus streiften eine wundervolle unbeschwerte Zeit erlebt und sich viele Unarten angeeignet, die bisher nur die kleinen Weasleys und Potters besaßen. Immerhin konnte man die einzelnen Familienzweige noch an den Haarfarben ablesen.

Kurz bevor sie ihr drittes Jahr in Hogwarts begann, durfte sie wieder nach Hause zurück. Scheinbar war alles gut geworden und ihr Vater musste nicht wieder weg und es gelang ihnen endlich sich einander anzunähern.

Und nun erwarteten sie auch noch Geschwister. Lächelnd verließ Fiona ihr Zimmer und bevor sie nach unten zum Essen ging, schlich sie sich noch einmal in das Kinderzimmer. Die beiden sahen sich nicht gerade ähnlich. Das eine hatte bräunliches Haar und das andere hellblonde Löckchen. Daran konnte man das Mädchen unterscheiden. Sie würde einmal genau so schönes blondes Haar haben wie ihre Mutter. Pansy rief drängend von unten und Fiona folgte ihrem Ruf und hüpfte erwartungsvoll die Treppe herunter.

Ein paar Tage später war das Haus voller Menschen und die Taufzeremonie wurde geschlossen. Ganz die stolze Schwester stand Fiona neben dem Wasserbecken und schaute wie der alte Merlin erst ihren Bruder Lysander und dann die blondgelockte Larissa dem magischen Brauch vollzog und sie in das Wasser tauchte.

Sie schaute zu ihren Eltern hoch. Draco hatte seine Frau umarmt und zog nun auch Fiona an seine anderen Seite und gemeinsam schaute sie den fröhlich jauchzenden Babys zu, die beide nicht sehr Wasserscheu zu sein schienen. Fiona blickte in die glücklichen Mienen um sich herum und wusste, das nun entgültig alles gut war.

Ende (9.11.05)

Ach ja die Namen, ich fand Lucius und Abraxas ein wenig unangemessen, doch auch in der anderen Richtung fand ich nichts so schönes.(Hätte ich ihr so einen schlimmen Namen wie Honey, Brandy, Nancy oder so geben sollen?) Also habe ich mich mal an sensibel klingende Namen geklammert, die irgendwie zu Narzissa passen. Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu kitschig


End file.
